In the field of fiber optical communication technologies, a fiber optical transceiver usually has a printed circuit board and an optical coupling lens, the electrical signal is used to control and process data and the optical signal is used to transmit data. However, the fiber optical transceiver cannot meet the requirements of the data transmission by using only one signal output.